


Draw Me in A Love Story

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Draw Me Up Something Nice [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fan Comics, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Really Stiles?, Rom-com, Stiles makes his own fanart, Teasing, man babies?, no actual drawing in this, really really poor humor, relationship, story creating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a distraction from falling asleep in class, but it quickly changed into his own little project. Until the day he lost his drawings. Of course it had to happen the day after he finally drew a very, and he means very, detailed porno of Derek and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me in A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I want Derek to be 24 in this. So meh, he's now 22. Screw it!

It started out as a distraction from falling asleep in class, but it quickly changed into his own little project. Stiles often found him smiling down at these little doodles, nothing too spectacular in artist form, but he could tell who these characters were and what they were doing. In his mind and movie played with it, while his hand tried to catch up.

The pencil gripped tightly in his hand, tongue poking out between his lips while he focused on drawing his character’s eyes. They weren’t anything special, just circles coloured in. He smiled down at the little person before glancing up to study his unaware subject. Isaac’s eyes were focused on the teacher as he tried to absorb all her knowledge, completely unaware of Stiles stare. Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he glanced from the werewolf to his drawing version of him. His hair was being difficult.

“Why must your hair be so curly?” Stiles mumbled around the pencil as he stared down at the smiling drawing. _Good enough._ Stiles shrugged and carried on.

He wanted to get to the best part. Derek. Stiles loved drawing little drawing Derek. He loved his eyebrows. Real Derek’s eye brows were expressive, and so were his drawing Derek’s.

At first these drawing started out as little heads of them, telling the story of how Stiles was attracted to Derek, and that’s about it. With a small mention of Erica. Which he improved on her drawing—in case the day Erica decides to ask what he’s doing and stick her head over his shoulder and see a picture of a horribly drawn Erica with an arrow of ‘Erica’ pointing to it. Stiles could only picture the headache that he would get. He shuttered. But slowly his book was starting to fill out into comic strips and little doodles of the pack. Which he was still totally not a part of.  Grr.

He glanced up at the teacher, as to not raise any alarms, before going back to his little drawings. Why did he always draw himself looking like a child Disney character? Didn’t help his argument that he wasn’t a kid and shouldn’t be treated like one. He was seventeen after all.

Seventeen.

One more year before his Dad couldn’t arrest Derek if he decided to seduce the Alpha into his bed. Stiles frowned. Well that was a horrible thought. He hasn’t even imaged this relationship and already his Dad is arresting the guy that he likes. Yikes.

Stiles smiled down at the Derek on his paper. His eyebrows. Gah. Those little cartoon eyebrows just made him fall even more in love—Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. He just thought the L word. And not the little L word either. No, the big ol’ L bomb that drunk people normally exclaimed to others at the top of their lungs. And Stiles was not drunk. He was at school… drawing on paper that he should really be taking notes on.

Shit.

How did he go from being hopelessly in love with Lydia Martin, to the downright brooding, dangerous, and sexy Derek Hale? He must really hate himself _. Because this_. Stiles smiled at the frowny werewolf with the expressive eyebrows. Because this _had to be love_. His crush on Lydia Martin was nothing, not even close, to what it feels like with Derek Hale.

He’s annoying, and stubborn, and _stupid_. Stupid for not trusting him, and stupid for not believing that Stiles _trusted him_. “Stiles, stop raging,” Erica hisses behind him, effectively distracting him from his love filled declaration to the reason he’s in love with Derek. Jerk—“Stiles I’m serious, stop it or I’ll slam that pretty face onto your desk. You will bleed.”

Got it, no more thoughts about Derek.

His eyes went back down to tiny chibi Derek, a smile spreading on his lips, well chibi Derek’s eyebrows will be a great distraction. He flipped to a new page, a horrible idea forming in his mind as the pencil touched paper.

He was a teenager. It was expected of him to do something like this.

Okay sure, no one really expected anyone to _draw_ their own porn. But God be damned, Stiles wanted to at least say that he’s drawn porn—he knows Scott did at one point. Horribly horrible stick people porn of himself and Allison, that HE had the mishap of seeing. How did he even know those two stick people were having sex? How did he even know that it was Scott and Allison?

Because that’s just what Stiles knows.

\--

To be completely honest with himself; Stiles was freaking the _fuck_ out. And not just a little. Oh no no. This was horrible. Like “I’m going to die” kind of horrible in all the worst extremes, and Derek wasn’t even here for him to forget about the horrible situation and just grow distracted by his glorious abs, and those striking green eyes. And the sex hair. How did he always get it looking just so _sexy_?

It should be a crime for being that good looking.

Should be a crime for being that guilt ridden too.

And angry because of it.

God he _hated_ him.

But in the same breath he couldn’t help but fall even _more_ in love with the twenty-something year old.

And then he remembered why he was panicking in the first place. He lost it.

_He lost it._

At a pack meeting.

Stiles slammed his head against the steering wheel, the horn honking loudly before he jumped and let out a shout of “FUCK MY LIFE!” Of course it had to happen the day after he finally drew a very, and he means _very_ , detailed porno of Derek and him. Oh yeah, it was bad. He didn’t even leave the notebook in his locker—oh no no, he carried that around with him and worked on it during _every single class_.

He whimpered rubbing his forehead as he slowly crawled out of his jeep in shame before walking to his door in a sluggish pace filled with equal amounts of shame. He could only imagine all the hands that’ve touched his poor book and laughed at it, and in extension, him.

“I think I’m just going to stay home tomorrow…”

\--

And he did. After his Dad left for work Stiles stripped of his pants and crawled back into bed. He stared up at his ceiling, counting the bumps in it for what seemed like a life time. He was forcibly removed from his pity party by his notebook flying at his head. “It’s not realistic,” the voice heavy with a smirk. Oh, Stiles knew that that smirk was there. Oh God, he didn’t want to look.

Derek was standing, looming, at the end of his bed. And the smirk. The smirk was there; actually it was looking like it was turning into a smile. Oh God, “it wasn’t supposed to be realistic!” Stiles groaned rolling into his pillows. Praying to whatever supernatural creature that was causing mayhem and destruction to come and eat him now so he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment that was to happen.

“But those last two pages seemed to be,” Derek kneeled on the bed, his green taunting, “we can find out if it’s true,” he purred pulling the covers from him slowly while crawling towards him.

Stiles blinked, “wha?” he breathed watching with wide eyes as Derek stopped at his naked stomach (Stiles thinks the shirt rode up during his pity party), the man grinned wolfishly licking from the waistband of his boxer’s to where his shirt covered. “Oh my _god_ ,” he groaned head falling back into the pillows.

Derek smirked pushing the shirt up to his armpit, “I wasn’t expecting _that_ when my beta’s handed me your notebook. Tisk, tisk _Stiles,_ ” he stuttered at the purr of his name, eyes pinching shut as he felt hot breath against his hardening nipple.

_Oh my God._

Stiles moaned mouth slacking as he watched Derek, who watched him in return, suck and lick and trail his teeth against the nub. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he groaned hips bucking off the bed. The man smirked, fingers rubbing over the other harden nub. “Derek,” he breathed as the man above him ground down with _his body_ , holy shit, as he inched up towards Stiles’ lips.

Derek’s nose bumped his, lips merely ghosting against each other. “What do you want Stiles?” he purred. Stiles shuttered, oh god that _voice_.

“Fuck me,” his voice cracked, eyes closing as the werewolf ground his hips down to meet his. “Derek, fuck me. Right now. Derek,” he groaned tangling his hands through gelled black hair and finally connecting their lips.

Stubble scratched along his jaw with each grind of the man’s hips, tongue caressing the teen’s lips needing permission.

Let this not be a dream.

Derek growled deep in his throat, when Stiles finally opened up.

If this is a dream then Stiles never wants to wake up.

Their tongues touched and it was magical, oh sweet baby Jesus was it better than he ever dreamed. It wasn’t like he never kissed someone before… okay, never actually had spit swapped, but this. _This_ was like have mouth sex… with another mouth!

And then, BAM! That oh so glorious body, warm and soft and hard—and did he mention sexy? It just all up disappeared. Stiles’ eyes flew open, “Why’d you stop?” he pouted leaning up on his elbows.

The alpha smirked, “didn’t think you’re the type of person to put out before the first date,” and he just left! HE LEFT!

Stiles flew to the window, “is that a promise of a first date? Is that you’re way of asking me out?!” he shouted. “I know you can hear me Derek Hale! I wanna have your man babies! C’mon man! Don’t be like that!” He continued shouting, he paused. Man babies? What? “Really, man babies?” he groaned, “that just scared him away! Gah!!”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shadowsheyla.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> I need to figure out how to use this site... *le sigh*


End file.
